I See Fire
by BTSSemuaHalal
Summary: BTS fanfiction Kim Taehyung X Park Jimin, real life, Rating T. Cast BTS member and Black Pink Cinta tidak pernah salah, mungkin, kau hanya mencintai orang yang salah, tapi satu hal ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang pasti ada alasan dibaliknya. Kisah seorang Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin beserta dunia mereka yang begitu berbeda
1. Chapter 1

**I SEE FIRE**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Taehyung X Park Jimin**

 **Cast : All BTS member and Black Pink**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Real life, Typo**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **A** ku pernah diberitahu dalam kepercayaan yang dianut keluargaku dan tentu saja kuanut, jika kau mencintai seseorang yang sejenis denganmu. Laki-laki mencintai laki-laki, perempuan mencintai perempuan, maka kau tidak akan mendapat pengampunan, dan terbakar di neraka.

Dosa tak terampuni. Tidak pernah ada keraguan tentang hal itu. Terlahir menjadi anak pertama, aku seolah menjadi contoh sempurna untuk kedua adikku. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik di kelas, berhasil masuk sekolah terbaik, aku selalu menjadi anak penurut, tidak pernah membantah. Dan mengutamakan kebahagiaan orangtuaku, aku berusaha menjadi sempurna untuk mereka.

Kehidupan percintaan, sepanjang ingatanku, aku hanya menjalin dua kali hubungan percintaan dan semua terjadi di tahun pertama SMA. Dua kali kisah cinta yang pada akhirnya membuatku berkesimpulan bahwa semua lawan jenis yang berusaha dekat denganku hanya menginginkan hubungan fisik.

Cinta yang tulus, kurasa itu terlalu naif untuk sekedar dipikirkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuaku? Mereka berhasil membina rumah tangga bukan dalam jangka waktu setahun dua tahun. Mungkin, masih ada cinta sejati. Mungkin.

Setelah dua kali kisah cinta yang hanya meninggalkan kenangan buruk. Aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkan tentang lawan jenis sama sekali. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan sekolah, dan fokus untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi negeri. Jatuh cinta, tentu saja aku masih merasakannya. Perasaanku tidak benar-benar dingin. Aku masih merasakan cinta, dan aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku merasa jatuh cinta. Terlalu sering, namun aku tak pernah menganggapnya serius. Semua akan hilang tanpa sisa hanya dalam hitungan bulan atau bahkan hari.

Aku tahu aku berbeda, aku tahu sejak lama. Aku merasa nyaman dengan perempuan laki-laki entah kalian menyebutnya apa. Tapi sekali lagi aku memilih mengabaikan semua perasaan-perasaan itu. Karena aku memiliki tujuan yang lebih penting.

Dan saat itupun tiba. Saat dimana aku melihat api, saat dimana semua kepercayaanku terbakar, saat dimana semua batas yang harusnya tak aku lewati menghilang, saat dimana aku harus mengakui siapa diriku, dan menyerah dengan kenyataan. Aku bukan anak pertama yang sempurna, aku bukan anak pertama yang terbaik, aku penuh luka dan penuh cacat. Aku gemetar dan ketakutan ketika mengetahui semuanya, sesuatu yang selama ini aku sangkal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim panas, dengan udara lembab menusuk. Pada satu tahun terakhir kehidupan universitas. Dan universitas memberi kebijakan tentang sesuatu yang diberi nama praktik lapangan, atau sejenisnya. Saat dimana para mahasiswa yang terbiasa belajar di dalam kelas, terkungkung dinding, dihadapkan pada dunia luar. Aku, tidak pernah suka bertemu dengan orang-orang asing dan berada di luar zona nyaman.

Di tengah semua kecemasan, aku menghibur diri bahwa semua ini akan baik untuk masa depanku. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dan mungkin mendapat teman, adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku berada di dalam proses menipu diri sendiri. Karena aku sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan dua orang yang kini berada di dekatku. Dua orang yang berada satu jurusan kuliah denganku.

Hoseok dan Yoongi. Mereka duduk mengapitku dan mulai berbicara dengan suara keras tentang pacar-pacar cantik mereka. Betapa perhatiannya mereka, betapa sempurnanya mereka. Dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuatku muak.

"Taehyung, kau sudah tahu siapa kekasihku kan?" Hoseok bertanya padaku kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ya," kataku. Astaga, aku ingin sekali menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan _earphone_ dan mendengar lagu-lagu kesukaanku pada volume penuh.

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Cantik." Balasku, entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan Hoseok. Apa yang dia pikirkan tentang pendapatku mengenai kekasihnya? Maksudku, semua pendapatku tidak akan memberi dampak apapun pada hubungan mereka.

"Kemarin kekasihku menungguku sampai malam unuk sekedar bertemu denganku, padahal aku sudah mengatakan jika aku benar-benar sibuk." Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang membanggakan kekasihnya.

Entahlah, aku harus bereaksi apa. Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak, aku lebih kepada muak mendengar semua ocehan mereka. Dan teman-teman kami yang lain sepertinya juga menunjukkan rasa bosan yang sama. Tapi entahlah, kurasa Hoseok dan Yoongi terlalu bahagia dengan dunia mereka.

Para mahasiswa yang melakukan praktik lapangan diberi ruangan khusus di sekolah ini. Ya, kami akan menjadi seorang pengajar di masa depan, atau memang itu yang diharapkan kepada kami. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak jalan hidup seseorang. Setidaknya kami berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Hoseok dan Yoongi terus berbicara tentang kekasih mereka. Dan aku mulai mengantuk. Ini menyebalkan.

Pada akhirnya aku mulai membuat coretan-coretan tidak penting di atas kertas, demi mengalihkan perhatianku dari Yoongi dan Hoseok. Kesibukanku terhenti ketika kudengar suara derit pintu. Tiga orang masuk ke ruangan, dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Secara teknis mereka temanku, mulai kemarin sejak kami diperkenalkan akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini selama dua bulan. Aku tersenyum.

Lisa membalas senyumanku, Jenny yang berada di belakang Lisa juga ikut tersenyum dan seorang anak laki-laki di samping Lisa, hanya menatapku acuh. Dia, Park Jimin. Jenny dan Jimin mereka pasangan kekasih setidaknya itu yang aku dengar tentang mereka, dari beberapa orang-orang baru yang aku temui. Aku belum bisa menyebut mereka teman. Aku tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain.

Dan untuk menutupi ketidaknyamananku berada di lingkungan baru, bertemu dengan orang baru, aku memilih dua pilihan ini. Menjadi orang yang benar-benar pendiam dan menarik diri dari obrolan, atau berusaha menjadi orang yang menyenangkan bahkan terkesan bodoh untuk sekedar bisa diterima. Dan aku memilih pilihan kedua. Menjadi orang yang menyenangkan dan ceria, meski aku sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Tertawa dan terlalu banyak bicara. Meski di dalam hati aku ingin meneriaki mereka untuk diam dan meninggalkan aku seorang diri. Itu dua hal yang aku dambakan detik ini. Entah mengapa aku ingin berubah, kurasa aku tidak bisa terus menarik diri dari keramaian, menyendiri bukan pilihan yang tepat, aku tidak bisa terus menunjukkan rasa ketidaknyamananku berada di lingkungan baru.

Kulihat Jimin menduduki kursi tepat di hadapanku. Aku meliriknya, dan dia sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jenny memilih pergi ke meja lain untuk mengobrol dengan Jisoo dan Lisa. Jimin sepertinya orang yang tidak menyukai keramaian, dan sepertinya dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Maka kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri acara _mari memperhatikan Park Jimin._ Kualihkan perhatianku pada Jenny, Jisoo, dan Lisa.

Lisa, dengan rambut sebahu dan kedua mata bulat lebarnya. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, dia sudah menarik perhatianku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk membuka hati dan mencoba menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku akan mendekati Lisa. Tapi tidak mungkin aku akan langsung mendekat dan berbicara dengannya, itu akan terasa sangat canggung. Lisa pasti tidak akan nyaman dengan hal itu.

Jadi kupikir untuk bisa mendekati Lisa aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan Lisa. Jisoo dan Jenny. Jenny ramah, kami pernah berbicara sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak ingin dekat dengan Jenny. Park Jimin terlalu menakutkan untuk diganggu.

Jenny kekasih Park Jimin, sekali lagi. Mereka pasangan kekasih yang terlihat bahagia. Aku tidak ingin memicu pertengkaran. Aku hanya ingin melewati satu tahun terakhir siksaan ini dengan aman. Pilihan terakhir adalah Jisoo. Kami cukup sering mengobrol karena Jisoo mendapat bagian kelas tepat di depan kelasku mengajar, jadi kami beberapa kali saling menyapa.

Bel tanda kelas dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Semua orang mulai berdiri dari kursi masing-masing. Aku bersyukur tak lagi mendengar ocehan Yoongi dan Hoseok tentang kekasih mereka. Rasanya aku bisa terkena diare jika terus mendengar ocehan tidak penting mereka. Kulirik Park Jimin, ia melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas almamater, memasang wajah bosannya, mengambil dua buku diktat, lalu melangkah keluar.

Aku masih menduduki kursiku. Hari ini tidak ada kelas untukku. Mungkin aku akan tidur atau menonton video musik memanfaatkan fasilitas wifii. Semua melangkah keluar ruangan. Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, Jungkook, Jimin, Jenny, dan Lisa. Perhatianku langsung tertuju pada Jisoo.

"Tidak ada kelas?"

Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya, dia sedang menggambar sesuatu. Hasil gambar Jisoo luar biasa, beberapa kali dia menunjukkannya padaku dan pada yang lain tentu saja. "Tidak. Kau?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kami duduk di tempat yang cukup berjauhan. Tangan kananku tanpa sadar bergerak menuju leher. Mengusap liontin kalung dengan simbol agama di sana. Mencoba menenangkan diri. "Jisoo." Pada akhirnya aku memanggil nama Jisoo. Kuharap dia tidak terganggu dengan panggilanku.

"Ya, Taehyung?" dari nada suaranya Jisoo terdengar tidak terganggu.

Kujilat singkat bibir bawahku, mencoba meredam rasa gugup dan cemasku. "Kau mengenal Lisa cukup baik?"

Jisoo tak langsung menjawab, dia menatapku beberapa detik lebih lama. Kemudian tersenyum. Sambil membawa buku gambar di genggaman tangan kirinya. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke arahku. Kami duduk berhadapan dipisah sebuah meja panjang. "Kau tertarik pada Lisa?"

"A—apa?!" aku tidak bermaksud untuk gugup. Tapi, aku benar-benar bisa ditebak dengan mudah. "Ya, kurasa." Jawabku.

Jisoo tersenyum lebar. "Ya, kami kenal baik. Kau ingin tahu apa tentang dia? Aku bisa memberitahumu semuanya."

"Kau ini…," balasku kemudian tertawa canggung, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Katakan saja!" desak Jisoo. "Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Lisa, sudah sangat lama tidak memiliki kekasih. Kurasa kalian akan cocok satu sama lain." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat manis Jisoo, yang mungkin saja dipenuhi dusta dibaliknya. "Hei!" teriakkan Jisoo mengejutkan aku. Dengan cepat Jisoo menyambar buku tulis di hadapanku.

"Jisoo!" aku berusaha mencegah tapi terlambat, Jisoo sudah merebut buku tulisku kemudian membaca apapun yang tertulis di sana. Tak lama Jisoo menyerahkan buku tulisku kembali. Aku menatapnya tidak suka.

"Maaf." Ucap Jisoo disertai senyuman cukup lebar. "Kau suka menulis?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main saja."

"Aku membaca sekilas, tulisanmu lumayan. Jimin juga suka menulis."

"Jimin? Park Jimin?" aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jisoo.

"Ya, Park Jimin. Tulisannya bagus, kudengar dia pernah menerbitkan buku."

"Benarkah?" kutatap Jisoo tidak percaya sementara di dalam kepalaku sudah dipenuhi tentang Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang selalu terlihat malas, garang, dan sombong itu. Tulisan seperti apa yang bisa dia buat.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Astaga! Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar protes Jisoo. Mengetahui ada seseorang yang memiliki ketertarikan sama membuatku merasa lega, di tengah lingkungan asing yang membuatku tidak nyaman, dan memaksaku untuk menjadi orang lain.

"Kau bisa langsung bertanya padanya jika tak percaya."

"Apa?!" usulan Jisoo terdengar terlalu berani di kedua telingaku. Berbicara dengan Park Jimin, kurasa bukan sesuatu yang bijak untuk dilakukan.

"Apa kau takut pada Jimin?" Jisoo nyaris tertawa, mungkin dia menertawai wajah mengenaskanku sekarang. "Jimin tidak seburuk itu jika kau sudah mengenalnya. Dia teman yang menyenangkan."

"Oh." Aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat, sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Park Jimin sebagai pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Jisoo lagi, namun aku tiba-tiba kehilangan semua topik pembicaraan dan berakhir dengan memikirkan seorang Park Jimin. Sementara Jisoo, gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan gambarannya.

Dan aku berakhir dengan menyumpal kedua telingaku menggunakan _earphone_ , mendengarkan musik, lalu membuat tulisan-tulisan tak bermakna di atas kertas buku tulisku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak berguna, dan menghabiskan sisa waktu di sekolah untuk duduk di atas kursi. Mencari informasi apapun menggunakan ponsel dan laptop, mulai dari berita penting, sampai cerita misteri murahan. Hari ini tanpa kelas.

Seharusnya aku bahagia terbebas dari suara gaduh murid-murid dan sikap ramah serta senyum lebar pura-puraku. Ternyata, semua itu salah. Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. Semua orang mulai memasuki ruangan setelah bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi nyaring.

Kulihat Yoongi dan Hoseok, lalu aku mulai muak dengan mereka. Mereka memilih pergi ke kantin tanpa melirik ke arahku. Mereka benar-benar bukan temanku, dan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir berada di sekolah ini bersama mereka? Seharusnya kami dekat mengingat kami satu kelas. Tapi berada di sini membuat mereka melupakan aku dengan begitu mudah. Ironis.

"Dimana yang lain?" aku mencoba bertanya, setidaknya aku tak membuat hubungan pertemanan kami benar-benar hancur.

"Kantin." Yoongi menjawab singkat. Lalu pergi bersama Hoseok, Bahkan tanpa menawariku untuk pergi bersama. Benar-benar teman yang sangat baik. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat, kata-kata mutiara seperti itu bisa membawaku pada masalah besar di tempat ini.

Bagus, aku berakhir seorang diri di sini. Aku bersiap menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel ketika Park Jimin melangkah memasuki ruangan. Ia tidak menatapku. Dia langsung duduk, meletakkan buku diktatnya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselku dan mulai memikirkan semua ucapan Jisoo.

Benarkah Park Jimin orang yang baik dan hangat? Apa mungkin kami bisa berteman? Bagaimana aku mulai menyapanya? Sepertinya dia mengerikan, bagaimana jika dia langsung marah dan memukulku jika aku salah bicara?

Kuuenyahkan semua pikiran burukku, kurasa memilih mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Park Jimin lebih baik, dibanding menekuni layar ponsel dan membaca cerita misteri murahan. Jika Jimin marah aku yakin dia akan menunggu sampai kami keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk memukulku. Aku berdiri dan menghampiri kursinya.

Park Jimin menduduki kursi yang tak dipisah meja di dekat pintu masuk. "Hai." Aku menyapa singkat.

Perhatian Jimin teralihkan dari layar ponsel dan menatapku. "Hai." Dia membalasku singkat.

Aku menelan ludah kasar dan mulai merutuk di dalam hati, seharusnya aku tak perlu menyapa Jimin. Dia menakutkan dan dingin. "Tidak pergi ke kantin?"

"Tidak." Astaga! Aku ingin kabur saja. Apa dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan terdengar lebih ramah.

"Kudengar kau suka menulis." Tatapan Jimin berubah, terkejut atau marah aku tidak tahu. "Aku mengobrol dengan Jisoo dan dia yang mengatakannya padaku..," aku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ya." Jimin menjawabku singkat.

Rasanya otakku terbakar untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lain, aku tidak mungkin langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa membicarakan hal lain. Itu terlihat buruk karena akulah yang mulai mengajaknya mengobrol dan menarik perhatiannya dari sesuatu yang dia sukai. "Aku juga suka menulis, mungkin kita bisa mencoba menulis bersama?"

"Tentu."

Aku terperanjat, semudah itukah dia menyetujui usulanku. Maksudku, dia pernah menerbitkan buku, dia seharusnya tak semudah itu menyetujui orang asing yang meminta untuk menulis bersama dengan sangat mudah.

"Duduklah." Aku nyaris tak mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Beruntung aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, aku duduk di sisi kanannya. Jimin berdiri menghampiri meja mengambil laptop. Kemudian dia kembali duduk di sampingku. "Kau membawa tulisanmu sekarang?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Apa aku boleh membacanya?"

"Tentu." Balasku, akupun berdiri dari kursiku dan mengambil laptopku.

"Kau baca tulisanku, supaya kita bisa mengenal gaya menulis masing-masing." Saran Jimin.

"Kau duduk di sini, laptopku terlalu besar untuk dipangku."

Jimin mengangguk dia menduduki kursiku tadi, aku menerima laptopnya yang berukuran 10 inci lalu menduduki kursinya. Jantungku berdetak cepat, aku lega bisa mengobrol cukup panjang dengan seorang Park Jimin dan aku beruntung dia tidak merasa kesal padaku.

Kubaca satu paragraf tulisan Jimin. Wow, aku terkejut. Dia menulis dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda denganku. Jimin menulis dengan singkat, jelas, dan bagaimana aku menyebutnya. Berani. Dia berbakat, aku melirik Jimin singkat. Dia terlihat serius membaca tulisanku, kuharap tulisanku tak buruk. Jimin benar-benar berbakat, tulisanku kalah jauh dengannya.

"Ingin menulis apa?" suara Jimin mengalihkan perhatianku.

"A—apa?" Aku tergagap, aku sedang serius membaca dan suara Jimin mengagetkan aku.

"Ingin menulis apa?"

"Romance, kurasa." Balasku.

"Kita bisa mulai membicarakannya, jika ada waktu luang."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk pelan.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar, teman-teman kami mulai kembali dari kantin atau kelas. Jimin menatapku. "Kau mau ke kantin?" tawarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lebih baik pergi ke kantin bersama Jimin dibanding mendengar suara menyebalkan Yoongi dan Hoseok tentang kekasih mereka.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I SEE FIRE**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Taehyung X Park Jimin**

 **Cast : All BTS member and Black Pink**

 **Rating : T-M**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Real life, Typo**

 **Kim Taehyung**

Kami duduk berhadapan di kantin, semua benar-benar sepi karena semua orang telah kembali ke ruangan. Aku tidak tahu alasan Jimin membawaku ke tempat ini, sebenarnya aku tidak lapar. Berada di wilayah ini dengan ajaib menguras seluruh napsu makanku yang biasanya luar biasa. Jimin sibuk dengan camilannya, aku juga. Sesekali aku memerhatikannya. Dia tidak berniat mengobrol dan aku tidak tahu harus memulai topik obrolan apa.

"Sejak kapan suka menulis?" pada akhirnya topik standar yang bisa aku utarakan, otakku selalu berhasil mengecewakan aku ketika aku membutuhkan gagasan cerdas.

"Lama, SD kurasa."

"Oh." Kujawab singkat, dia mulai jauh lebih awal dariku. Aku baru tertarik menulis ketika tahun pertama SMP. "Biologi itu memusingkan?"

Jimin menatapku cukup lama kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Mudah." Aku tersentak, menurutku sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka dan rumus itu sulit, membingungkan, dan membosankan. Setauku, Biologi masuk ilmu pasti. Dan aku sudah mual membayangkannya. "Bagaimana dengan sastra? Kau belajar apa di sana?"

Aku tersenyum, lebih kepada bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Tidak ada yang menarik di dalam kelas sepanjang ingatanku. Aku tidak menginginkan jurusan itu, orangtuaku yang menginginkannya, aku belajar keras demi nilai, tanpa menikmati setiap proses pembelajaran. "Teori sastra dan itu membosankan."

"Teori?" Jimin menatapku bingung. "Maksudku sastra memiliki teori?"

Sekarang aku yang merasa bingung. "Tentu saja ada teori."

"Kupikir hanya ilmu pasti yang memiliki teori. Bagaimana teori sastra itu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Park Jimin benar-benar kritis, otakku bekerja keras untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, entahlah dia melakukan hal itu sengaja atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku bingung."

Kukira Jimin akan menertawai kebodohanku, namun dia menatapku serius. "Aku juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana sastra memiliki teori. Menurutku sebuah tulisan tidak diatur oleh sebuah konsep-konsep dan batasan, sebuah seni itu bebas. Bebas untuk diutarakan dan bebas untuk diartikan. Konsep itu pembodohan."

"Ya." Aku hanya bisa menjawab singkat, Park Jimin, dia jauh lebih cerdas dibanding semua teman sekelas yang aku miliki di jurusan sastra. "Sastra itu bebas." Ulangku.

Kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah lapangan basket. Ada satu kelas yang memiliki jam olahraga hari ini. Jungkook menatap ke arah kami, tersenyum singkat sebelum perhatiannya kembali tersita oleh siswa-siswa remaja putri yang begitu mengidolakan Jungkook.

"Jadi kau menginginkan cerita yang seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuatku gelagapan, aku bahkan belum bisa meraba-raba cerita seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Apa seorang Park Jimin adalah tipe manusia tak sabaran? "Kisah cinta manis ala remaja." Usulku.

"Itu sudah biasa. Kita beri bumbu tragedi supaya lebih menarik."

Tragedi? Aku belum pernah menulis yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin akan seperti apa kerjasama kami nantinya. Aku tahu kami tidak akan cocok menulis bersama, tapi entahlah, aku tidak bisa memberi alasan yang kuat. Sejauh ini Jimin bukan sosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan, kami benar-benar berbeda, tapi aku tidak ingin menjauhinya. Aku ingin bersamanya.

Park Jimin menarikku ke dalam dunianya dengan cara yang misterius. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti Park Jimin sebelumnya. Teman-teman yang dekat denganku, yang bisa aku hitung dengan jari. Mereka selalu mengalah untukku. Park Jimin aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa mengalah untukku. Tapi tetap saja aku tertarik untuk terus mendekatinya.

Jimin terlihat ingin mengatakan hal lain ketika pandangannya teralihkan dariku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Jennie, Jisoo, dan Lisa berjalan memasuki kantin. Tergesa kuluruskan pandanganku, Lisa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tidak ingin tampak bodoh di hadapannya. Mereka bertiga dengan cepat bergabung denganku dan Jimin.

"Taehyung, kenapa tidak ikut Hoseok dan Yoongi ke kantin?" Jennie mengajakku ngobrol, dengan topik tak terduga apa hubunganku dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi terlihat begitu jelas?

"Tidak." Balasku.

"Kalian punya masalah?"

"Tidak." Aku tersenyum diakhir kalimat, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Hanya saja secara alami kami tidak bisa bersama seperti air dan minyak. "Hai." Kusapa Lisa, dia tersenyum. Jisoo juga tersenyum padaku, aku tidak ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Jennie karena wajah Jimin terlihat tidak enak dipandang.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, dia menatapku. Dan aku merasa benar-benar tidak enak. "Taehyung." Jimin memanggil namaku, aku mendongak menatapnya. "Ayo."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Apa Jimin marah? Maksudku—mengapa dia harus pergi ketika kekasihnya bergabung, aku tidak mengobrol banyak dengan Jennie apa Jimin seorang pencemburu berat? Kuuikuti langkah kaki Jimin menuju kasir, aku bersiap merogoh saku almamaterku ketika Jimin menghentikanku.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan membayar seluruh makanan yang kami makan. Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Di awal pertemuan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang untuk sebagian orang, termasuk aku, membutuhkan waktu. Membayarkan makanan orang asing. Tunggu! Apa aku nampak menyedihkan dan tak mampu membayar makananku?

Aku tidak sempat berpikir banyak hal lagi ketika Jimin mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya. Kami kembali ke ruangan. Aku meliriknya, aku ingin tahu mengapa dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kekasihnya. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Semua orang memerhatikan kami. Aku tebak mereka pasti memerhatikan Jimin.

Seorang Park Jimin memang menarik secara alami tanpa dia harus berusaha keras, kurasa sifat dinginnya justru menambah daya tarik. Berkebalikan denganku, seseorang akan langsung menjauhiku sebelum mereka benar-benar mengenalku. Semua karena kesalahanku sendiri, rasa tidak sukaku akan nampak jelas di wajahku ketika aku membenci sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Di sini." Ucap Jimin padaku dan aku langsung duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin membuka laptopnya tidak peduli dengan sekeliling, sementara aku. Aku masih menyempatkan diri untuk memerhatikan keadaan. Hoseok dan Yoongi nampak heran, Seokjin menatap ke arah kami tidak percaya, Namjoon dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "Kita buat pembagian kerja, siapa yang mencari latar tempat, lalu membuat plot, kita buat sudut pandang orang pertama, satu kejadian dengan dua gaya penceritaan."

Ucapan Jimin terdengar seperti racauan, aku tidak terbiasa bekerja dengan ritme cepat. Dan Jimin bertingkah seperti seorang diktator. Biasanya aku akan langsung pergi jika orang lain yang memerintahku, tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tidak mengerti. "Aku lemah dalam detail." Ucapku, mengakui kelemahanku.

"Kita pikirkan saja nanti, sekarang kita buat pembagian kerja, semua harus jelas berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai target-target."

"Ya." Aku hanya menjawab lemah dan membiarkan Jimin mengatur semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa ini hal yang tepat. Berikutnya Jimin sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya, mencari apapun yang dia butuhkan untuk tulisan kami. Aku hanya terkesima, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ritme bekerja yang cepat. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa mengimbangi Jimin.

Tak lama Jennie, Lisa, dan Jisoo memasuki ruangan. Jennie duduk di samping Jimin dan mulai penasaran dengan apa yang Jimin kerjakan. Jennie tersenyum padaku sebelum memilih untuk duduk di kursi lain. Jennie tidak ingin mengganggu Jimin dan dunianya, kurasa itulah yang bisa aku simpulkan dari sikapnya.

"Besok kita matangkan semua lalu mulai membuat plot cerita, bagaimana?"

"Tentu." Jawabku pura-pura tertarik dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Pikiran tentang apa ini sesuatu yang benar kembali menggangguku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mundur.

Setelah urusan kami selesai, aku berpindah kursi dan kembali terjebak bersama Hoseok dan Yoongi. Sedang Jimin, dia duduk bersama Namjoon. Mereka mengobrol akrab, kurasa penilaianku tentang Jimin yang pendiam itu salah. Dia bisa mengobrol akrab dengan Namjoon.

Lalu aku siapa? Hanya seseorang yang tidak nyaman dengan lingkungan baru dan masuk ke kehidupan Jimin. Mungkin Jimin mengasihaniku dan menerimaku. Aku tersenyum perih melirik jam dinding, berharap detik bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan aku bisa segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Kulirik Lisa yang mengobrol dengan Jisoo, aku tanpa sadar tersenyum. Setidaknya masih ada hal baik yang terjadi di sini.

Dan aku tidak suka ketika Jimin berbicara dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Bukan apa-apa tapi aku yakin mereka berdua akan berbicara hal buruk tentangku di depan Jimin. Aku tahu sifat Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka menyebalkan. Aku membenci mereka jika aku harus mengatakannya secara langsung. Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka adalah tipe orang yang akan tersenyum di depan lalu menusuk di belakang. Mereka busuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa hari praktik lapangan, aku dan Jimin kembali mengobrol. Tentu saja obrolan kami masih kaku hanya seputar tulisan. Lalu, aku tidak tahu mulai kapan itu terjadi. Ketika Jimin mengobrol lebih banyak topik denganku, kami pergi ke kantin bersama, kami duduk bersama, kami saling membantu pada ujian praktik. Dan setiap pagi aku menantikan kedatangannya. Kami membuat plot cerita di sela-sela pergantian pelajaran. Praktik lapangan ini akan segera berakhir dan kami bahkan belum melengkapi plot cerita.

"Ayah dan ibuku tidak tinggal bersama."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku, sungguh, aku tidak memancingnya. Kami sedang membicarakan plot cerita dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia. Kutatap wajah Jimin, dia terlihat tidak terbebani dengan ucapannya.

"Mereka bercerai?" tanyaku.

Jimin menggeleng. "Ceritanya rumit."

Tanpa sadar aku mengerutkan kening, serumit apakah keluarganya? Serumit apakah kehidupan seorang Park Jimin. Aku tidak tahu apa Jimin adalah orang yang dengan entengnya mengatakan semua yang terjadi padanya, pada keluarganya, mengatakan rahasia dengan mudah, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa Jimin mengatakannya dengan sengaja untuk menarikku lebih dalam terlibat dalam kehidupannya.

Aku diam tak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu, prinsipku sederhana ketika seseorang mulai berhubungan denganku jika dia baik padaku, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Masalah di balik punggung orang itu, bukan urusanku.

"Kita sudah memiliki nomor kontak masing-masing kan?"

"Ya. Semua orang bertukar nomor kontak sehari sebelum praktik lapangan dimulai."

"Berarti kita bisa saling menghubungi dan membicarakan tulisan." Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang menulis pada lembaran kertas buku tulis. Menuliskan nama tokoh yang akan kami buat cerita, menuliskan plot-plot cerita dengan rapi, plot hasil diskusi kami.

"Jika praktik lapangan ini berakhir proyek kita masih berjalan?" tiba-tiba aku merasa cemas tentan semua ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Lanjut atau berhenti?"

Berhenti mungkin jawaban yang tepat mengingat tulisan kami tidak akan cocok satu sama lain. Bahwa akan ada pihak yang harus mengalah untuk bisa imbang. Aku dan Jimin, salah satu dari kami harus mengalah. Kujilat singkat bibir bawahku, aku tidak mungkin mengalah dan mengikuti gaya menulis Jimin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Lanjut." Namun jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku tidak tahu apa otakku benar-benar sedang bekerja ketika memberi Jimin jawaban.

"Kita bisa bertemu setelah praktik lapangan selesai. Kita masih sering berada di kampus, aku masih ada mata kuliah."

"Aku juga." Jawabku. "Kita bertemu dimana?"

"Kita pilih tempat yang jaraknya netral. Perpustakaan?"

"Ya, kurasa tidak masalah."

"Hmm." Jimin menggumam kemudian dia meneruskan kesibukannya menulis plot dan aku memerhatikannya. "Selesai." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum dia menyobek kasar kertas buku tulisnya. Membagi kertas itu menjadi dua bagian. "Itu plot bagianmu."

"Tentu."

Kudengar derap langkah kaki kemudian pintu ruangan terdorong ke dalam. Lisa masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Hai." Dia menyapa kami. "Aku meninggalkan sesuatu. Kalian tidak ada kelas?"

"Aku di jam terakhir." Jawab Jimin.

"Aku setelah istirahat."

Lisa menghembuskan napas kasar, kedua tangannya memeluk buku tebal yang dia tinggalkan. "Kalian beruntung, aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya nyaris berteriak.

"Hei." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Jimin. Atau itu memang suara Jimin karena dia menyikut rusukku. "Kau menyukai Lisa."

Seharusnya aku mengelak dan menyangkal, tapi dengan mudahnya aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jimin. "Apa kau tidak menyukai Lisa? Dia menarik, ah tentu saja kau tidak tertarik. Kau sudah punya Jennie."

"Tidak. Dia bukan tipeku."

"Hah!" aku mendengus. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik pada gadis seperti Lisa."

"Aku serius." Jimin menatapku tajam dan aku ingin sekali menggodanya seperti menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Tulis bagianmu." Tangan kanan Jimin menunjuk sobekan kertas di tanganku.

"Hmmm." Aku membalas malas.

"Dua hari kuharap kau sudah menyelesaikan plot bagianmu."

"Hei, tidak secepat itu."

"Dua hari jangan lebih, aku tidak suka seseorang yang ingkar janji."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa!" protesku tapi Jimin sudah pergi ke kursi lain meninggalkan aku, sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya.

Suara pintu kembali terdengar, kali ini Jisoo dan Jennie masuk. Jennie langsung duduk di dekat Jimin. Mereka mengobrol, aku memerhatikan mereka selama beberapa saat. Dan aku menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku ingin memiliki kekasih. Tidak ingin melihat interaksi antara Jimin dan Jennie lebih jauh, kuputuskan untuk berdiri dan mendekati Jisoo. Kami duduk berhadapan. Tak benar-benar dekat.

"Kupikir kau ada kelas dengan Lisa?"

"Tidak."

"Biasanya kalian saling bantu."

"Aku ingin Lisa belajar mandiri."

Jawaban Jisoo membuatku tertawa, Jisoo melirikku dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku yakin itu tentang Lisa, dia ingin menggodaku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin perasaanku diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali Jisoo dan Jimin. Karena mereka berdua dengan sialnya bisa membaca diriku dengan mudah.

"Ada banyak orang yang menginginkan Lisa." Gumamku pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Ayolah, orang buta saja tahu jika Jungkook menginginkan Lisa." Balasku.

"Lisa belum memiliki kekasih, kesempatanmu terbuka lebar."

Aku hanya tersenyum, kurasa Lisa tidak akan pernah tertarik padaku. Lisa baik pada semua orang, dan mungkin aku hanya salah mengartikan kebaikannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Jimin dan Jennie mengobrol akrab, duduk berdekatan, Jennie tersenyum, mereka terlihat bahagia. Bisakah mereka melakukannya dengan cara yang tak terlalu jelas? Atau hanya aku yang merasa iri di sini. Aku benar-benar ingin memiliki kekasih secepat mungkin. Demi Tuhan, otakku tidak berfungsi dengan baik sekarang.

"Taehyung."

"Ya?" perhatianku kembali pada Jisoo.

"Kelasmu?"

"Setelah istirahat."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Mau menemaniku ke kantin?"

Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku pikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengenal Lisa lebih baik lewat Jisoo. Akupun berdiri dari kursi dan mengikuti Jisoo keluar ruangan. Kulihat Jisoo tersenyum pada Jimin dan Jennie. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, Jimin menatapku tanpa tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

 **TBC**


End file.
